


Practice Makes Perfect

by KireiNoTsuki



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, a while after mephisto being healed in xeris, and prax being freed from the mask, post gramorr, zenavion saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireiNoTsuki/pseuds/KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Auriana was warned not to get involved in other people's relationships. If only she'd listen...





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask via the ask-talisto blog

Auriana was not the type to start a fight. She loathed having to do so unless it was absolutely necessary. And yet, somehow, she had unintentionally caused an argument between her friends.

Iris had warned her about getting involved in other people's relationships. Nathaniel had advise her to consider the differences between the couple. Lev had smirked and shook his head claiming she loved to cause problems where there weren't any. Praxina had simply demanded, and by that meaning yelling, that the romanticizing Voltan "shut the hell up" and control her meddling. Even Zack had gotten stern with her, telling her to let them be.

But she just couldn't help it.

It had been forever since she had seen Talia a have genuine interest in a boy, let alone consider him worthy of being her boyfriend.

Talia with a boyfriend. Imagine that.

Auriana giggled to herself despite the predicament at hand. Talia was always the most shy of the three. Always standing in the back, avoiding people like the plague and resisting group outings that were larger than the team, Doug, and Nathaniel. She stuck to her books and rules, and turned her nose up at any male suitor that came her way. However, the boy she had fallen for was hard to look down on, especially since he had always spent his time hovering above them, laughing maniacally as he made black crystals of death rain down from the sky.

How Talia had fallen for Mephisto was beyond her comprehension. She'd been fighting that boy for years now and while she did think he was attractive and fun to hang out with, he had a streak about him that was too obnoxious and chaotic for her taste. The girls quickly noted how dangerous her and Mephisto's little adventures could be; while fun, they left Iris and Talia wary and Praxina in a storming fury that left the redheaded duo shaking in their sneakers.

But she supposed they worked in a way. While the origins of the relationship were kept on the down low by both parties, she could absolutely tell that they had become significantly closer. Sometimes Mephisto would go out of his way to ensure he'd go on missions with Talia, or would defend her more than he probably should have. A light smile played on the Voltan's lips as she thought of her best friend's flustered denials about having feelings for the boy, especially after being caught ogling him from a distance.

He was the exact opposite of the calm and reliable Kyle, and less obvious and starstruck than their artsy sculptor David she had dated earlier in the year. Maybe that's the reason she's into him. To be honest, Auriana was still figuring out their relationship, especially now that they were fighting on the way to the smoothie bar.

"I don't see how that can be beneficial in anyway." Talia frowned, walking slightly ahead of the currently scarlet haired teen.

"It'll be great! That's what couples who care about each other do here on Earth! Right, guys?" Mephisto grinned, catching up to her by quickening his pace.

"Well, I mean, I guess." Iris blushed, recalling her time with Nathaniel, "It just kind of depends on the people involved."

"Well, we're involved." Mephisto brightened, earning a gag from his sister.

"And I'm so glad I'm not." Praxina scoffed, cringing at the idea as she carried Amaru in her arms.

"You and Zack don't have nicknames for each other, Praxina?" Iris questioned, looking to her ex-rival.

"Bite me." Praxina muttered, but Iris smirked at the slight coloring of her cheeks.

"Either way, I refuse." Talia scowled, crossing her arms.

"You always say that!" Mephisto glared, mimicking her stance.

"It's embarrassing."

"Its romantic. Don't glare at me, I don't make the rules."

"It's not a rule. Is it?" Talia looked at Iris warily and Iris offered a sympathetic smile to the two.

"Well, it's not exactly…"

"-but it wouldn't kill you." Mephisto finished, causing Iris to giggle.

"It might." Talia sassed back, smirking at him.

"Yeah, but I'd bring you back out of spite for leaving me." Mephisto smirked, earning a light chuckle from the stubborn brunette.

"C'mon, Talia, it won't be that bad!" Auriana added, throwing her arms over their shoulders, "There are loads of cute nicknames to choose from. I personally like being called 'cutie pie', but you strike me as more of a 'honey bunny' or a 'sugar pea'"

"I thought I was 'sugarpea'?" Iris pouted playfully, earning an eye roll from the dark sorceress beside her.

"And you still totally are!" Auriana grinned, moving to hug her friend. Iris laughed as Auriana nuzzled her cheek.

"I just don't see why I have to do it." Talia scoffed, earning an exasperated sigh from Mephisto.

"Well, you're my girlfriend aren't you?"

"That does not mean that I have to embarrass myself for your sake." Talia argued, side eying him as he started to pout.

"Oh, so I'm an embarrassment now?" Mephisto glared, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's not what I said." Talia softened, looking to him with concern.

"But you are an embarrassment." Praxina smirked, walking ahead of them, "I guess she doesn't like you as much as you thought."

"Praxina!" Iris scolded her, with Auriana not far behind.

Talia's eyes narrowed at the twin, "Regardless of whether I call him by his name or something different does not concern you, nor does it express whether or not I like him or not."

The group was quiet.

"What?" Talia blinked, looking between the group that was avoiding eye contact.

"N-nothing. Its nothing." Iris smiled awkwardly, waving her off.

"Why did you all look at me that way?" Talia glared, straightening her stance.

"I'm not saying it." Mephisto muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"Saying what?"

"Can we just drop this already?" Praxina sighed, stepping in front of her brother.

"Don't you care about him, though?!" Auriana blurted out before letting out a squeak and covering her mouth.

"Auriana!" The group reprimanded, looking at her with astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, don't you care if he knows you care? Using nicknames is a way to show someone you really love them!" Auriana pursued, "Don't be so cold to him! He really likes you and maybe he thinks you don't like him anymore!"

"You're kidding…" Talia laughed, but immediately stopped when she saw Auriana's stern stare. She wasn't like that often, but she knew she had to push Talia to open up more often. Talia's eyes widened before she turned to Mephisto.

"You think that I don't like you because I don't want to use nicknames? Mephisto, that's ridiculous!" Talia's brows furrowed with confusion, still trying to figure out the issue.

"Look, let's just drop it. Obviously I'm asking too much from Her Royal Highness. Don't bother. I don't want to embarrass you." Mephisto snapped, walking away with Praxina following with a sigh.

"Talia, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Iris frowned, looking to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean...I'm just...uncomfortable with it...I don't really have experience with it. What if I say something stupid?"

"Well, it's a little late for that-oof!" Auriana winced as Iris elbowed her.

Talia rubbed at her arm, looking at her feet, "I know he wants so much, and I wish to please him, I just don't know if I am adequate enough to fulfil the part to his expectations. I'm...not very adventurous like the two of you…"

"Oh, Talia, you don't have to be like us, silly. Just do your best and do what you're comfortable with; I'm sure once he sees that you're trying your best, he'll understand. Even if it is Mephisto."

Iris smirked, earning a thankful smile from Talia.

"Besides, if he really likes you he won't mind. I think he does!" Auriana grinned, leaning into whisper behind her hand, "Sometimes, I catch him monologuing to Zack about you. He's a total dork!"

The girls shared a laugh at the idea, with Talia facepalming and turning a shade of red that could rival Auriana's signature locks.

"Let's just go!" Talia sighed, moving forward.

The smoothie bar was packed as usual, with teens and young adults crowding the sofas and chairs to gorge on sweet drinks and music videos. Nathaniel waved them over, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up? Those two came in here looking pretty scary." Nathaniel motioned over to the twins who had sat on a couch with Zack, who'd set aside his guitar to have a drink with his girlfriend. Talia frowned as she noted Mephisto slumped back in his seat with a furious expression.

"Sorry about that…"

"Talia, why don't you give it a try?" Iris smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Just try addressing him by a nickname when you talk to him." Auriana grinned, leaning on the counter.

"I don't know, what if I say something ridiculous." Talia sighed, turning to lean over the counter.

"Just make it simple." Nathaniel interrupted, "Knowing him, he doesn't expect it from you so the littlest things might faze him easily."

"Nathaniel's right. Start out with basics like 'darling' or 'honey' or 'boo bear's." Iris encouraged, clasping her hands together for emphasis.

Nathaniel snickered, "Boo bear?"

"You know you like it." Iris smirked, earning a mischievous smile from the bartender.

"Just give it a shot!" Auriana grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"But what if I say too much or…"

"Hmm… oh! I got it! What if every time I take a sip of my smoothie, you use a nickname. And if Iris clears her throat, you know whether or not to step up your affection. You'll be back on his good side in no time!" Auriana smirked, grabbing her drink from Nat.

"I don't feel very good about this…" Talia murmured, scratching at the side of her head.

"Oh! Quit being such a debbie downer! You always say practice makes perfect so let's practice!" Auriana shoved the poor princess towards the couches. Her stumble caught the trio by surprise, and Talia glared at the Voltan with annoyance.

"This is gonna go bad really fast." Zack whispered, with Praxina sighing.

"Probably."

Talia grimaced as Auriana slurped at her drink obnoxiously, earning a chuckle from Iris behind her.

"Ahem, may I take the seat next to you...darling."

Mephisto's head snapped up so fast, she thought he'd break it. Praxina choked on her drink as Zack gaped at her with confusion.

"Y-yeah? Um...I sort of saved it for you. Not that I've gotten over what you've said or anything!" Mephisto crossed his arms, his nose in the air.

"Right. Of course." The soft sound of Iris clearing her throat prompted the brunette to continue, "I don't expect you to; however, I do wish that you take into consideration my reasoning for hesitation. I don't intend to hurt your feelings, Mephisto."

His eyes widened as Talia laid her hand on his shoulder, a deep ruby rushing up his neck.

"W-w-well...I'm sure you didn't mean to be such a jerk about it. I know sometimes you just can't help but be a bit cold." Mephisto's eyes darted away from hers as he shrugged. Talia's eye twitched at the comment, her mouth forming a thin line. Auriana sipped at her drink once more, taking a seat next to Iris who gave her an encouraging look. Talia rolled her eyes at their reactions.

"Right. It was a misunderstanding. Swept right under the rug, right sweetie?"

"Well...I d-don't know. B-but now I'm starting to feel a little better about it!" Mephisto reassured her, smiling a bit.

Talia raised an amused eyebrow. She couldn't remember seeing him in such a state. He couldn't even look her in the eye. It was...kind of cute. She wasn't use to being the pursuer, so it was a bit refreshing to see him fall into her more timid nature.

"Well, this is quite the change of heart, Talia." Praxina smirked darkly from across the table, "I thought you saw yourself as too good for using nicknames. What was it you said? You found them embarrassing?"

"Hm? Really?" Zack's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-yeah, we fought about it on the way here but, looks like everything's working out okay." Mephisto grinned, eying Talia with a soft smile.

Talia's ears burned at the sound of more throat clearing.

"I guess I just needed to try it. It worries me when you're upset with me."

More sips could be heard.

"I want to make sure that my...sweetheart, is happy with me." Talia grinned awkwardly, taking Mephisto's hand in her own. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, with emerald orbs shining and red bleeding across his cheeks in a flustered storm.

Praxina paused in her sipping, looking between the two. Had what she just witnessed really happened? She had choked on her drink the moment the rest of her friends had appeared and cleared her throat to ease her breathing. She hadn't expected Princess Talia to flinch before sweet talking her brother. She brushed it off as a fluke, but when she sipped at contents of her cup the Xerin warrior repeated the action, making sure to use a nickname that she seemed unsure of.

Stormy eyes flashed over to watch the group, slowly figuring out the princesses' little game. A sip led to a new name and a cough here and a clearing of the throat there left Talia with the instructions to pursue her idiot sibling who seemed none the wiser. Praxina scowled deeply as Talia slowly maneuvered her way back onto her brother's good side.

"I don't like this." She muttered under her breath, glaring at the group.

"Everything okay, Prax?" Zack smiled casually, careful to not draw attention to their conversation.

"She's faking it and I'm going to stop it." Praxina smiled wickedly.

She took to her renewed role as Talia's tormentor. Sometimes she'd throw in a cough here a slurp there. Zack didn't believe her until he tried it for himself. He seemed taken aback by the situation, giving his girlfriend a crossed expression. Iris had a frantic look on her face as she realized how Praxina and Zack had joined in. Auriana glared at Praxina who smiled widely. With a flick of her wrist from behind Zack, the Zaterran used her magic to stunt the flow of juice in Auriana's drink. The redhead let out a squeak before trying to get it to come up.

Talia's eyes widened as Iris gasped, waving her hands to signal her to stop.

"I...uh…"

"Talia?" Mephisto looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, as I was saying my...my…"

Praxina grinned as she released her spell, cackling as Auriana gulped down the whole of her drink before choking in the fruits, flying into a coughing fit.

"Auriana?!" Iris rushed over to her as Praxina laughed outright.

"Praxina!" Zack scolded, but Praxina rolled her eyes at his rebuttal.

"What on earth are you thinking?!" Auriana screeched, still coughing.

"I was thinking your little game could use more excitement." Praxina smiled, "Besides, I don't like you guys playing him for a fool."

"What are you talking about?" Iris frowned, her hands flying to her hips.

"Don't you think it's cruel to pretend you enjoy doing what he wants, Talia?" Praxina's gaze shifted to Talia, whose eyes widened nervously.

"Praxina, maybe this isn't the best place to…" Zack laid a hand on her shoulder but Praxina continued.

"They think it is. Don't play with his heart like that. If you genuinely want to be on his good side this isn't how to do it. Honestly, Mephisto, how long are you going to let this Xeris toy with you? Didn't you notice the other princesses directing her?" Praxina frowned, looking to Mephisto who had opted to stay silent. He scowled, standing slowly to leave. Talia immediately stood.

"Mephisto, I-"

"You didn't have to say anything, Praxina." Mephisto sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You knew?" Praxina's eyes widened.

"Of course I knew. Talia doesn't change her mind so quickly without someone else leading the charge." He smirked at Auriana and Iris, the latter chuckling nervously as she rubbed at the back of her head. Okay, so it wasn't her best plan, but, she wanted Talia and Mephisto to have a normal relationship like everyone else. Maybe she should have listened to everyone and stood out of it because the sorrowful smile on Mephisto's face made her stomach drop.

"I...I guess I just wanted to pretend a little bit longer. It's not that big of a deal." Mephisto stretched dramatically before sighing and walking off, waving to Nat as he headed out the door.

Zack sighed, "You guys, that wasn't really cool."

"We just thought that it'd bring them closer." Auriana smiled sheepishly.

"Auriana! What did I tell you about your stupid meddling?!" Praxina growled, crossing her arms and standing over the girl.

"Uhhh...not to meddle?" Auriana grinned, earning a sigh from the blue eyed beauty.

"Ugh. You're lucky he's not me. I would've roasted your ass." Praxina smirked, tossing her hair back from her shoulders.

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Both."

Iris and Zack chuckled at the two, but both felt that nagging sensation over their friends' predicament.

"Hey, guys?" Zack paused, his finger resting against his lips, "Where's Talia?"

The group looked around the smoothie bar, brows furrowed as they took in the absence of their leader. Iris looked towards the front counter with confusion, smiling when Nat gestured towards the door.

"Mephisto, I'm sorry!"

"You can stop apologizing! It's getting annoying now!"

"I don't know what else to say!" Talia frowned, following after him through the oncoming people.

"I think you've said plenty." Mephisto growled back, turning to her, "Look, I understand this isn't the norm for you. I get that in Xeris things are different and that our personalities are on a totally different spectrum. I get it. But...hearing you say those things, even if you didn't mean them, felt really good. I liked thinking that I could make you feel like I was special enough to say those things."

"Mephisto…"

"Forget it. I guess...I'll try to be more patient next time. Sorry." His eyes wavered from her face to his feet as he scratched at the back of his head.

Talia flinched at his words. He was apologizing? What was he apologizing for?! Biting her lip, her fist clenched as her stomach twisted in knots. It wasn't like him to give up so easily, let alone miss out on a chance to get under her skin. He constantly tried to make her flustered because he thought it was amusing and was always eager to receive affection. The princess couldn't help but hear Praxina's voice playing in the back of her head. Sure, the idea she and the girls formed seemed like a good idea at the time, but looking back at it, the new Lolirocker was right. She wasn't being honest with him, or herself. What kind of girlfriend would she be if he was the only one acknowledging his feelings?

"M-Mephisto…" Talia's expression softened, her mind made up to sacrifice a little of her comfort for him, "Praxina was right."

Mephisto's eyes widened, "Uh...are you feeling okay, or did you just say-"

"Praxina was right. I'm so use to fighting you that I wasn't able to move forward. I treated the situation like I was trying to defeat you or end the situation. That was a mistake. I acted to stop you not to make you happy and that was wrong. I should do better by you. This isn't going to go anywhere if I go back to shutting you out."

"Talia…"

"Back in Xeris, I asked you to trust me. I asked you to have my back and promised to do the same. You've kept your end of the deal and then some."

"Talia, that's not fair. You went beyond your means to bring Praxina back to me. You all did."

"But...I'm not giving it my all. Not like I could. Not to you. I don't know what will happen with Banes and Zenavion on the loose, so I should take the time we have to open up to you. You let me in so I could save you. I need to do the same." Talia smiled as she took his hand. She thumbed at the knuckles, her eyes raking over the smooth creamy skin that was conjured up by his magic to hide the many scars that danced across his skin. She could remember every single one; along his arms and across his back, caressing his legs and creeping up the back of his neck. She had been careful with each and everyone one of them. She remembered his pain and anger, his frustration and his weakness. He'd let her see it all. She wanted to do the same for him. For all that they'd been through, perhaps it would ease them both for a moment.

She hadn't thought much of her actions as she pressed her lips to knuckles, gentle and sweet againsts the roughness of his skin. He stiffened as he watched her, his eyes going wide, unsure of how to react to her sudden romantics. For a moment, it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared. His heart throbbed in his chest as a small smile graced his lips. He swallowed hard, completely taken in by her serenity.

"My prince…" she hummed blissfully, causing his face to flare up immediately. It was then that her eyes snapped open, fully aware of what she had just said. A light gasp escaped her lips as they looked to each other, taken aback by her words. Mephisto jerked back, crouching in the sidewalk muttering in a frenzy about what had just occurred. Talia, herself, was fumbling, covering her cheeks as her face burned with embarrassment. It had just slipped out! She wasn't even thinking-! She just wanted to convey her feelings properly but...what had just happened?! She could practically feel heart pounding, her blood boiling and ringing in her ears. She looked to him expectanrly, but he was still in the same position muttering something between "oh my god" and "what the hell".

"Awwwww, you guys are so cute!"

The couple flinched as Auriana's voice broke through the air.

"A-Auriana?!"

Their friends laughed awkwardly as they huddled behind the wall of the building in the alley way. Auriana jumped up and rushed Talia into a tight hug.

"You did it, Talia!" Talia frowned as she giggled.

"How long were you guys eavesdropping?!"

"We weren't eavesdropping! We were just walking a lot looking for you and just happened to hear you guys talking so we waited until you were done." Iris smiled sweetly, crossing her hands behind her back.

"You were totally eavesdropping!" Mephisto rose to his feet, pointing accusingly at the Ephedian heiress as he planted a firm hand on his hip.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Iris grinned, giggling as Mephisto claimed he knew it from the start.

"So, I'm right, am I?" Praxina smirked smugly as Talia jerked in her spot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Talia lips curled into a knowing smile, looking away from her.

"I'm just glad everyone stopped slurping at their drinks." Zack grinned, earning a snicker from Auriana and an eye roll from Praxina, "Let's get back, I'm sure Nat's just as worried as we were about you two."

"R-right!"

Talia smiled as she followed behind them, relief washing over her. As she moved she noticed Mephisto falling into step with her, a frustrated look on his face. His hand closed immediately as she looked down at it, and he eyed her out the corner of his eye before blushing and looking into the shops they passed.

She stifled a laugh at his antics, reaching for his hand and taking it in her own. He tensed at her touch, but just as quickly relaxed, kneading their fingers together and tightening his grip, as if afraid that she'd let go.

"Hey, Talia?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you might want to think of a different nickname."

"What?"

"Otherwise everyone will know how badly you wanna marry me!" Mephisto grinned, causing her to scowl.

"Mephisto!"

"Prince Mephisto."

"Never again! I can't believe I let you hear that!"

"I'll remember it forever! We all will!" Mephisto snickered, "Right, guys?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Zack grinned, earning a smirk from Praxina.

"Zack! Mephisto, stop laughing! You were just embarrassed as I was!" Talia reddened, attempting to cross her arms, "Let go of my hand you no good snake!"

"Nuh uh! It's mine now!"

The group sighed at their friends' returning bickering, but shared a smile that they were back on track with each other. While she was certain she'd let the two figure things out in their own from now on, Auriana was certain she had helped in some way or another. Talia just needed a teeny tiny push and sometimes Mephisto needed a little backup. She was sure that none of the team one hundred percent understood their relationship, but they were slowly seeing how they worked together. As long as they understood each other, it was enough.


End file.
